


Reunification

by Mondfalter



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Discovery, First Meetings, Horus Meets the Emperor of Mankind, More characters to be added, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Young Horus, Young Primarch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondfalter/pseuds/Mondfalter
Summary: A group of Space Marines makes a discovery on Cathonia.
Relationships: Emperor of Mankind & Horus (WH40k)
Kudos: 7





	Reunification

“What a beautiful planet," said Sariel Toss sarcastically and looking around. The grip on his weapon was still tight, even though they hadn’t met anyone since they arrived on the planet surface. They had only been on the surface for a few hours, but that was enough time to confirm the information they had received in the brief briefing. Cathonia was a dying world. Had Sariel been asked, he would have answered that it was already a dead world. The scans had shown that there were hardly any resources left in this world, which was hardly surprising because it was an old factory world.  
The factories were probably what led the Emperor to contact the lost souls in this desolate place. This was definitely the case for the Mechanicum. But Sariel Toss doubted that there was anything of worth left to be found. They themselves were surrounded by old, partially decayed buildings. The facades crumbled for a long time and what was still there was smeared with symbols or annexed by stubborn plants. All sorts of plant came out of the cracks around them, making it clear that it was centuries since someone had taken care of keeping this place clean.  
It must have been raining not too long ago, as they trudged through deep hollows and holes filled with dirty water. The gray sky of Cathonia was reflected in them and Sariel doubted that the stars could be seen even in a clear night. The air was filled with pollution and there were light doses of toxic gases surrounding them.  
"Did you expect anything else?" Saren Blor asked, looking at his brother. "The briefing made it clear that it was an old factory world and not a hive world."  
"I noticed that," replied Sariel. "I just don't understand why we're here at all. These people should be happy that the Emperor, beloved by all, offers them to join the Empire at all. In any case, this world is not worth the time. "  
"Brother," Sergeant Arelos Diollis interjected. “It's a world populated by humans and they deserve to hear the imperial truth. As far as we know, they have not opposed it either. There is just no central leader. "  
The other two were silent as they continued walking through the city. It didn't look as if people were still living here. The further they got, the more symbols could be seen on the ruins.  
Eventually they reached a part of the city that looked inhabited. Obvious barricades had been erected, doors were locked, houses had windows, or the windows had been barricaded. The sergeant stopped and motioned for them to wait. His vox cracked several times.  
A few minutes later one of the doors opened and a figure came from inside. It was an officer of the guard, highly decorated. He stepped up to the sergeant and the two began to speak softly. After a few sentences, the other two Space Marines were waved closer. The guardsman looked up at them nervously.  
"Capitaine Gideon Parrington," said the sergeant curtly. "He asked for our presence."  
The two looked down at the man, who nodded. "We are in contact with a man named Mortez. He is one of the "he quickly looked around" Gang Lords. He rules over the area here and is very fond of the empire. He promised to support us if we would help him with something. "  
"What is it about?" Asked the sergeant, even if he could see that he was not taken with it. They weren't here to support any regional rulers, they were supposed to control the planet.  
"There is currently a gang war. Of course it always prevails, but it seems to exceed everything that has happened in recent years. This gang seems to act differently than normal, it is also remarkable how many gangs have joined them during our presence on this planet. "  
"This is important information. It's easier to negotiate with one person. How long will it take to conquer this planet? "  
"I can't say," the man replied, looking nervous. "The gang lord said that this conqueror would not negotiate with us. He also hinted that it would be a religious fundamentalist. ”  
"So should we do this man a favor and take out his rival?" The sergeant chopped. He stubbornly looked down at the smaller man. He didn't have to say anything so the other person understood what he wanted to say.  
"I recommend that we contact this ganglord," said the officer, obviously relieved that his suggestion had been well received.  
“We shouldn't portray ourselves as the bad guys in this game and our information base is not yet… completely secure. Numerous smaller groups have already submitted to it. They say he is a very talented fighter, overly strong and persistent. But also very charismatic. "  
"That shouldn't be a problem," the Space Marine interrupted, this time with a smile on his face. "It may be that this man is particularly strong for normal conditions, but he won't stand a chance against a Space Marine."  
The man was silent for a moment to clearly see that he was thinking about how to phrase the next words. "I agree. However, I would like to ... point out that there are a few rumors about this man. He doesn't seem to be a normal person, because ... according to reports he is about 3 meters tall and probably survived numerous gunshot wounds. "  
"Targeting misinformation is a popular tactic when it comes to seizing power," the Space Marine said. "We take care of this. Where can you find this man? And what 's his name?"  
The officer handed them a data board with a card open. The map probably showed its surroundings, divided into different segments. These were probably the refuges of the respective gangs. The officer crossed his arms behind his back and replied, "They call him Horus Lupercal."

The area of Horus Lupercal was not very different from the one previously visited. Here, too, the landscape was dominated by ruins with numerous symbols. However, the streets were much more crowded, even though most people avoided staying on the open road. At least in their field of vision. The closer they got to this man's place of residence, the more beautiful and lively their surroundings became.  
Slowly the drab buildings of an almost homely settlement gave way, initially dominated by buildings from old containers and then by actual houses, the desolation of which was covered with bright colors. There were planted tons and places that were obviously used for small gatherings. The number of people on the street also increased.  
Everything seemed to be made of materials that had been thrown together. The people looked as dirty and run down as the city itself. The Space Marines were not surprised that they were given hostile looks. But nobody dared to face them openly.  
Only when they reached Horus Lupercal's residence were they blocked the way. Several men and women with guns met them. One of them called to them and it took some time for the vox system to translate: "And where do you think you go?"  
"We wanted to see Horus Lupercal," the sergeant stated unimpressed. "We come from Terra in the name of the Emperor of Mankind."  
"What do you want from him?" Asked the man, looking at her very suspiciously. "Horus doesn't like wasting your time."  
"I can assure you that we are not wasting his time," the Space Marine replied gravely. "We have to have important negotiations with him."  
"About what?" Asked the man, not seeming to be convinced. His eyes narrowed a little. "As I said, he doesn't like wasting his time, so you'd better say what you have to offer."  
"My offer is none of your business, little man," the sergeant replied, deliberately placing focus in his voice to make it clear that he would not back off his point. "I only talk to Horus Lupercal about it."  
The man's eyes narrowed a little more before he nodded slowly. "I will ask him."  
The Space Marine nodded contentedly and watched the man walk away. Before he disappeared, he whispered with a woman. This gave the Space Marines appraising looks. The Emperor's servants waited patiently and silently for the man's return. After a while, Horus' men and women also seemed to relax and lower their weapons a little. However, the Space Marines continued to be viewed with suspicion.  
Finally the messenger returned. He was obviously not in a good mood, but explained that his master would see the sergeant. When the three men started to run, he stopped them again. "Only your leader should present Horus his request."  
Sariel and Saren were not pleased, but Arellos gave them the signal to wait for him and followed the other one inside the house. The room they entered contrasted with the crumbling environment outside the building. All items contained a strange mix of functionality and decor. They looked as if someone had taken the best pieces from the waste and cleaned, converted and then placed them with great sensitivity.

Arellos continued to follow the man in front of them as they walked through a corridor in which some people were standing. Finally they reached a large room. The interior was dark and was only lit by a few burning tons, the light of which went down in the shadow of the people who frolicked in it. The people inside start him with a mixture of curiosity, arrogance and even loathing. No sooner had he entered the room than he could see Horus Lupercal himself, who was sitting in a large chair. The sight of the gang lord took his breath away.  
The stories hadn't lied because Horus Lupercal was indeed gigantic. As far as the sergeant could guess he had to be at least 3 meters tall, which was difficult to see because he was sitting. His body was packed with muscles, far too strong for a normal person. His face was angular and he had striking aristocratic features. His widely spaced eyes and eagle nose stood out. The man's gray eyes looked at him and literally sprayed with an intelligence that one could hardly have expected from such a mighty creature. Still, he could see something else in them. Something playful, almost childlike.  
The most powerful thing about him, however, seemed to be his aura. The closer the Space Marine came to him, the more he felt that he was facing a divine being. The desire to submit to him increased and he could not blame any of those present for joining this man. These emotions seemed wrong, even wicked, since the imperial truth said that there were no such beings. He was particularly dismayed that this feeling did not seem strange to him. No, he had felt it before. When he saw the Emperor.  
He stopped at a respectful distance from Horus Lupercal, who was still looking at him with curiosity. There was no malice on his face, on the contrary, Horus looked almost gentle. A lightly clothed woman was leaning against his side, but he didn't seem to notice them. Arellos could not suppress a short bow before striking the Aquilla.  
"I assume you are Horus Lupercal," he said and his voice sounded much thinner than he had intended. A laugh went through the crowd and one of the women leaned forward. She leaned on Horus' throne, giving him a good view of her cleavage, but he didn't look at her.  
I am," replied Horus in a dark, yet warm voice. He seemed to have no trouble raising his voice over the laughing people, who were slowly falling silent. Something that only underlined his grandeur. "I was told that you wanted to negotiate something with me. Actually, I wouldn't have let you in, but I was told about your ... exotic appearance. And I admit that you star travelers aroused my curiosity.  
“Did we?" Asked the sergeant, wondering how he could best direct the subject to Horus' task.  
"Oh yes," replied the latter happily. Something about him looked like a child looking forward to unwrapping a present. "I myself would like to travel to the stars. I would conquer them all. "  
People started laughing again and the girl, who was next to him, was beguiling to stroke his arm beguilingly. He looked at her briefly, but then looked back at his guest.  
"Well," answered the sergeant. “If you join the human empire, there will surely be a way to travel the stars. The members of the guard ... "  
"Do I look like I would submit to anyone?" Horus asked seriously now. His voice was sharp but there was no trouble in his features, almost as if he was used to having this conversation. “The guard may have a place for you. But I don't accept a lower position. "  
These words hit Arello's pride and hurt him deeply. Serving the empire and the emperor was his destiny, for which he would go to death. "I'm not a guard, sir. I am a space marine and I demand respect. After all, I'm treat you with respect too. "  
"You demand respect?" Asked Horus, tilting his head. "You can't ask for respect, you have to earn it."  
"In battle, I guess," the sergeant asked aggressively. Horus nodded in satisfaction and rose. It was still a good half a meter taller than Arellos ’had suspected. When he walked up to him, however, he had a certain elegance that should not really fit the huge body. He could also feel the effect of this man's aura on him. It felt wrong to face him in battle. This was a feeling that was completely foreign to him and irritated him deeply. He wondered if he was using psionic powers to make him feel that way.  
"I have no problem with that," the Space Marine said nevertheless, hoping to look as unimpressed as possible, even if he had to look up at him. Something that hadn't happened to him in many decades.  
Horus laughed out loud and it was a rough, dark tone, but there was something warm about it. It matched the kindness that was hidden in his features. Almost as if he were a caring father. He made a gesture and someone brought him a huge maul, which in his hands looked perfectly normal.  
"Very well," he said, turning the maul. "Your weapon?"  
The sergeant slowly drew his chain sword and took a step back to stand well against his opponent. The people around them pulled back a little more and started calling the name of the Lord. He seemed pleased about it.  
The Space Marine activated his blade and Horus took it as a signal that the fight was beginning. He struck after him, but the Space Marine parried the blow. A tremendous force hit the blade and he was pushed back a step. He pulled back and tried to hit Horus' right side, but he skillfully evaded and hit him on the shoulder himself.  
A normal man would have been seriously wounded by this hit, but his armor was stronger than the clumsy weapon. Nevertheless, he staggered briefly, but started a new attack. Horus tried to parry the blade, which he succeeded in doing, but the sword's teeth freed and the blade slid over the piston and fell to his flank.  
Blood spurted to the ground, the crowd cried out in horror and Horus slapped him in the face. He staggered again and looked up. Horus' face was contorted with pain and anger, but the wound didn't seem to affect him anymore. He jumped forward and tried to hit him again with the gun. They got caught, Horus grabbed the plain sides of the sword from his hand and rammed him to the ground.  
The Space Marine had never faced had such strength and skill. Horus didn't know what he was doing, he just seemed to feel it. Arellos looked up, expecting a death blow, but the other man took a few steps back.  
"That's enough," Horus said firmly, looking down at him. "You have proven to deserve my respect."  
"And you didn't waste mine," the sergeant replied, lifting himself up. His body ached, but he knew it would not last too long. He looked at Horus, who didn't want to let the pain show any further.  
When it became clear to the people around them that the fight was over, they hurried towards their leader. One of the girls took his arm as if to support him. He pulled away from her grip and instead put his arm around her shoulder. It was a friendly gesture. Horus seemed to put up with his injury more than just well. Arelos was surprised to find that he could no longer see any signs of pain. The blood flow seemed to have stopped and even the blood on his clothes was already fully aggregated, as if the injury was hours ago.  
This trait reminded him too much of the space marines' metabolism. His eyes narrowed for a moment. He didn't know what Horus was, but something was wrong with him. He wasn't just a mutant who accidentally got some useful skills. He was someone's creation. Had he not known better, he would have thought that the Emperor himself had created him.

"What happened?" Asked Sariel, instantly over the vox as he returned to his squad. "You were away for a while. We were worried. "  
Arelos could hear the sarcasm in his voice, but he ignored it. Without saying goodbye he walked past his brothers and gave them the sign to follow him. Then he started talking about the vox: “Very interesting, I have to admit. I take back what I said in advance. He has a chance against a space marine. A very good one. "  
His companions were silent for a moment before Saren asked, "So he's a mutant? What have you discussed with him? "  
"He's not a normal mutant," the sergeant replied patiently. "It is actually very big. Much bigger than we are and very strong. ”He was silent for a moment. "We had a little fight. A friendly one. "  
"You didn't defeat him, did you brother?" Sariel chopped. Arelos felt angry, but he didn't want to lie to his brothers. It was also obvious that he hadn't won, otherwise Horus would surely not be on his throne.  
"I hurt him," he said instead, to save his face. "But it was much harder than it should have been. I have a strange feeling about this man. We have to report that. It could cause us a lot of trouble. "  
He passed the information he had collected on to the capitaine, not knowing about the importance of his discovery for the imperium.


End file.
